Will and Joe's Cabin
Will and Joe's Cabin is the home of the group and the main safehold in Season 1 of Rot and Rise, not to mention likely to appear in Season 2. Pre-Outbreak Not much is known about the cabin before the outbreak, although, it is implied that the cabin has served as a long-time home for Will and Joe. Outbreak Season 1 Home Sweet Home "This isn't much of a home" - ''Eddie A few hours after the start of the global outbreak, Will and Joe present Donny and Eddie with their campsite. The cabin may not come off as glamarous, but it at the very least offers the group safe refuge. Here Will explains to Donny and Eddie what's going on, claiming that since "Hell ran out of room", he himself is simply happy to have shelter at all. During this period of time a group called "the Stalkers" find the cabin, and, true to their name claim, begin to "''stalk" the group. Post-Outbreak Season 1 The Stalker's appear "Where's Joe?" ''- Eddie 3 weeks after the initial global outbreak, the group survive in the cabin trying the pass the time by hunting and creating a game based off the amount of infected killed. While asleep Donny hears an infected coming to the camp prompting Will to save him from the infected, afterwards Eddie notices Joe is missing, during the next few days Eddie and Will go out looking for Joe with no success, However The Stalkers make their presence known with a messenger stating they will return Joe only if the group abandons the cabin and the forest in-general, however this plan backfires as Eddie finds out where The Stalker camp is. The group readies for a war against the Stalker, while on a perimeter watch they are attacked by the Stalkers, Eddie is injured while Donny makes his way to the camp Massacre ''"Put your weapons on the ground and get in line!" - Stalker Leader Once arriving at the camp Donny finds Will and Joe lined up in-front of the cabin he is told to line up with them and does so, The Stalker Leader introduces himself while Donny pleads with the leader to let them go, Stalker Leader tired with their antics kills Joe in-front of the group. Will devastated with the death of Joe tries to attack Stalker Leader only to get pistol whipped by him, he is held at gunpoint till Eddie kills the surrounding Stalkers single handily using stealth to sneak around and shoot the stalkers, eventually knifing one to death, Eddie appears, Stalker leader now alone fears for his life, as the cabin gets surrounded by infected, attracted by the sound, Will kills the Stalker Leader as vengeance for Joe. Donny who was suffering with fear killing infected, finally snaps into the reality of the world and leads the group to kill the infected and save the camp A New start "We move on" - Donny A day after the Stalker's invasion the group burn the stalker's bodies and bury Joe, the group pay tribute to Joe while asking "what's next", the group finally realizes the world they are in and the people they must become Season 2 The cabin will appear in Season 2 Inhabitants * Will - Leader * Joe * Eddie * Donny Deaths * Joe * Stalker Leader * Stalker 1 * Stalker 2 * Stalker 3 * Messenger Stalker (Unknown if his death happened in the cabin or elsewhere) Trivia * The Cabin was made on the same day as filming the first episode